noko_a_heartless_tale_fan_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Offical Charactors of All Factions And Kingdoms (Player List Too) (Roleplay Only)
This is a list of all Characters related to the Ponysqaure roleplay. (Current) This is as follows, also listed the players; Current Story of Event: The Final Battle Noko is to arrive in 5 weeks to try and stop him, as the four fated factions are left now to pit against each other, the 30 kingdoms are his toys as he now is in control of the current faction's kingdom's leaders, they are all his mindless slaves. He is about to put seals upon them and has split into 5 forms to keep balance within each kingdom. (Info on profile's description) (Note the following below are the only 5 accounts BigT33 is allowed to have because he's basiclly the diffrent personas of that person.) The Announcer/ FerI'Niftusk (Artifact Form) Link to Account: The Announcer/ Dark Stra-Bi(30th Kingdom Armor/ Argent Stallion Form) Link to Account: The Announcer/D u S k D a T a (True Tainted Soul/ Kid Form) Link to Account: The Announcer/ MAg,yjkira Shadow-dancer (Skull Destroyer/Ultra Form) Link to Account: The Announcer/ H I 'SSSSSS (Champion Dark Mage/ Demented Form) Link to Account: Player: BigT33 The list of people are as follows with different (real) people: Shade Netkarem Player: DonSupreme33 Link to Account: 2.Red: Fallen Elder And True Leader of The Dark Intelligence Player: EddyFalco378 Link to Account: 3.Grand-master Krimson Jurikia Ronin Player: TruGritHoohoos Link to Account: .4 Ritta Gashi'ma Ronin The Silent Oni Player: NomasaurGirlaraws (The rest are faction leaders due to to many people wanted to do such.) .5 Emperor Sethos Lev'Guannel Ha'leaikala (Past Emperor And Spirit Guardian of The Mystic Prophecies And Rainbow Falls) Player: Coconurd .6 Empress Villiuma Maria Ha'leakala (Past Empress And Spirit Guardian of The Mystic Prophecies And Rainbow Falls) Player: PokkenMaster .7 Master And Lord of Un-death: Necrosis Blight Hoof Necroprancer Player: UnclebennaginGoku16 .8 Lord Casamire Chestnut Pure Heart Player: StealthDraco .9 Fillip The Fencing Fox: Cousin of Foxfire And Grand Duke Fox-Keteer of Purity Player: MarasusX .10 The Furious Sea King Player: RunningWithTheLowLiFez .11 Wild H.V: Leader of The Wild-Sides Player: Link to Account: .12 Psychopath Lawrence Nickles Haysir Player: Link to Account: .13 Emperor Iron-Hoof: Democratic Sun-Child Leader of The Solar Empire Player: Link to Account: .14 President Radiance Player: Link to Account: .15 PaLmOR: Snake Otherworldly Stallion of Destruction .16 Mr. Suiting And The W.H.Y MuderPact Brotherhood .17 Devoid/Malgore The Destroyer: Would Be Conqueror And Devastator of Worlds .18 Horus White-Stallion: Egyptian Hand of RA .19 The Don (Montana Clan Head Honcho) .20 The Notorious Lord Noryshiuio Pander Ronin: Dark Syndicate Overlord .21 Emperor Jade Dao: Jade Empire Prodigy .22 Healing Oath Richard The Third: Pony Prince Priest .23 Luna (Lunar Enhanced) (Cloaked) Renegade Mother of The New Lunar Republic .24 Kobold Pony Warlord Vilyutre ( Noko: A Heartless Tale Main OCS And Side OCS) .25 Noko Troshiro: the Keyblade Maker (Young Shadow Form) Player: Link to Account: 26 #7 The Mystery You May Know Player: Link to Account: 27: Black: The Stunted Hit-Stallion /Assassin Player: Link to Account: 28: Player: Link to Account: Red: The Body Switched Prize-Fighter 29: Greg The Gargoyle Knight Statue Mercenary Player: Link to Account: (Four fated faction leaders) .30 #1 Lost One Mastermind Lunxaarsanus Fungi:Lunar Mastermind And Lost One Stallion Supreme Player:UntiedPopcorn Link to Account: .31 Raz Hoodie: Soulless Brood-Father Player:TarzanLetuceFetish Link to Account: .32 White Lotus Scorsese Warlord Trinzakaira Player:SkinnyappleBoTTom6 Link to Account: .33 King Rono IV The Heartless Republic Monarch Player:BertErnieElmo7 Link to Account: Extra Characters; 1. Wethra Straw Hat: Spirit of Aqua And Warrior of The Rain Player:CaptainCatpan Link to Account: 2. N.E.T: The A.I Future Hunter Player:RnegeadeRenna Link to Account: (Note. Extra accounts are different people that choose to join, but only 9 extra people may join per kingdom as canon charas. We will put them after the big event.)